


Above

by GrayMerrit



Series: Disney/Broadway [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Broadway, Disney, F/M, Gen, I got bored, Kinda, So do I, Songfic, The little mermaid - Freeform, bless him, im sorry, loki is a sad boy, reader just wants to love him, welp this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMerrit/pseuds/GrayMerrit
Summary: you knew Tony would never understand





	Above

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is hella cringey, I just really wanted to do this
> 
> ofc nothing belongs to me, no matter how much I wish Loki belonged to me
> 
> and Tom Hiddleston
> 
> a girl can dream

“This is where you belong.” Tony’s voice was low, cold, and you don’t remember a time ever hearing him sound like that. He was angry, livid. Your lips tug into a frown and you shake your head.

“You don’t understand.” At that, he growled. You nearly took a step back, but he grasped your wrist and began pulling you along behind him, down the halls of the tower where the Avengers all lived in together. You knew he was upset, he was hurt, and you didn’t know what to do about it. Your heart was compromised, sworn to a man that you should have never let into your life, yet you still gave every ounce of love to him. He didn’t do anything wrong to you. He was different than the man that Tony still believed him to be.

“For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute will kill you in the world above.” Now, it was your turn to growl, snatching your hand from his grip, “He’s is not some barbarian—” But Tony still refused to listen, his eyes blazing with burning rage. You hadn’t even realized that he had led you to the cells where the man you loved had been held captive in. A familiar head of black lifted in your direction, and those green eyes immediately softened at your presence. He wasn’t the same man. 

“Don’t even try to tell me that same old shit. I swear, I will do everything in my power to make sure you never see him again. Am I clear? Don’t go near him!” Why had Tony even led you down here if he didn’t want you to see Loki anymore? And who was he to tell you what to do? Your eyes held a steady glare at the man you considered as a father. He faltered, hesitation clear on his expression, “I am not a child, Tony.” He barked out a humorless laugh, grabbing your shoulders and turning you to face Loki. The Asgardian looked so tired and nearly broken, but he still managed his trademark smirk. Tony seethed quietly behind you, “You are human, he is some joke of a God that tried to kill many, many people.” 

“That was years ago. It doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t it? Don’t forget, this is still my tower, I’m in charge here next to Cap and believe me, he wouldn’t be too happy about your little fling either.” Tony grabs onto your hand once more and he turns towards the door, yanking you along behind him. You do everything you can to rip free from him and your wide eyes fall back on Loki’s sad, sitting form. He didn’t even attempt to free himself. He was aware of his mistakes, of his faults, and he knew that was guilty at all costs.

“I’ll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile man. I swear on it.” 

For the first time in what felt like forever, you cried yourself to sleep that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to requests if anyone wants to drop ideas in comments 
> 
> love y'all


End file.
